


A Better Day

by Chitome



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitome/pseuds/Chitome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 7, back and better than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Day

Haruno Sakura was used to seeing Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto in the hospital. They were still both idiots, and they were used to being injured. Comes with the cost of deciding to become ANBU and the next Hokage, respectively.  
She never got tired of yelling at them for it, though.  
~~~~~~~~~  
It had been a while since they went on a mission together. A-rank, assassinate the assassins that were targeting a princess of Ogre Country.  
Sakura slams her fist into the face of one of the enemy, who had made the mistake of attempting to block one of her strikes. Behind her, Naruto crashes a Rasengan into the back of an enemy behind her, and Sasuke parries a heavy axe with his Kusanagi. The ninja with the axe is thrown away from Sasuke, thanks to a kick from Sakura, and one of Naruto's clones knocks him out with a well-aimed elbow.  
They complete the mission with a total of two cracked ribs, one arm gash, a dislocated shoulder, and some nasty cuts.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Sasuke and Naruto advance to ANBU, while Sakura becomes head medic. They go out drinking together, and manage to deface the Hokage statues with crude paintings. Tsunade yells at them.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura takes on an apprentice, while Sasuke and Naruto handle genin teams, having jumped at the chance to mentor genin. Sasuke works his team to the bone. Naruto does the same, but takes them out for ramen every week. Sakura's apprentice punches through rock with ease.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
No one is surprised when Sakura begins running the hospital, while Naruto becomes Hokage with Sasuke as a head ANBU.  
Naruto convinces them to accompany him to ramen every week. It's more like an order.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-chapter, and I'd love any constructive criticism you might have.


End file.
